Kaori
}} Kaori (カオリ, Kaori) is one of the main supporting characters of the series. She is a of and the only adoptive child of the Fourth Kazekage. History Kaori was adopted as a child, when she was about nine, as a result of the Kazekage's loneliness from the loss of his wife. She is the oldest of the "children" of the Kazekage. She has an extremely good relationship with . She has encouraged her siblings to spend time with and get to know him, and has expressed pride in the better of their relationship. Kaori was always there with their siblings, an example being when she attended 's graduation. Personality Kaori is a caring and is shows much concern for others, even her enemies. She is a kind, and peaceful woman. She often acts as a mother for her siblings, and this may have been where she developed her motherly nature. Kaori is generally nonchalant, especially in fights among her siblings. This demeanor is always present in battle, and she never seems to abandon this demeanor either, even when she knows she's in a fix. She is extremely loyal, and is a trustworthy person, as she has been noted to know a lot of her siblings secrets and protects them. She can be extremely mysterious, rarely answering person questions relating to her real family or origin, and is sensitive to seeing families, which may indicate she loss of her real family, and her care for Temari, Kankuro and Gaara may branch from this. However, she appears to feel extensive amount of regret over the way she "allowed" Gaara to grow up, and how the siblings are currently as a result of their father's death. She shows an even more extensive amount of regret supposedly of how "selfish" she's acted towards them and the little attention she had paid them. Appearance Kaori's light blonde hair is tied into two ponytails one of which being a hair-tie decorated with a skull, and her eyes often change from dark green to ocean blue. She is of average height and weight for someone of her age. Kaori typically wears a loose black tanktop, black baggy snad-resistant cargo pants, and average shinobi sandals. Kaori wears her forehead protector around her left ankle, right above her sandals, though she later wears it on her forehead during the Fourth Shinobi World War. She also wears a black baseball cap with the katakana (ミステリ, Misuteri) for Mystery, which suits her sometimes mysterious personality and her mysterious origin. When Kaori was younger, around the time she attended 's graduation, she wore an outfit similar to 's during the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, with the difference of the slight red color to her fan, and the blue obi she wore. Abilities Kaori has average skills in ninjutsu but is below proficient in taijutsu. However, she is extremely skilled in genjutsu. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kaori, since joining the Kazekage's family, has learned the from , but appears to be better at it than . This may be the result of her daily training in the use of a fan and the Wind. This also may result from her being older than , and more developed. This also may be a part of her classification. She is shown to be able to use high-ranking s, which is a mentioned part of why she is a . Plot Part 1 Invasion of Konoha Arc Kaori makes her first appearance in this arc, seen fighting alongside other Sunagakure shinobi, despite her feelings against the orders of attacking Konohagakure. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs In both the anime and manga, Kaori can be seen beside waiting in line for ramen at , being the second non-Konohagakure villager there. Later, when , one of 's students was kidnapped by the , she joins and in rescuing her. In doing so, she was introduced to Kō, whom she briefly battled before easily being overpowered (despite her summoning of ) and nearly killed, had Kō decided not to. She was later seen recovering in the hospital. It was shortly after this that she revealed her engagement to a young Sunagakure man, Daisuke, and after some time of convincing , she was married to him. While this wedding was never shown on screen, it is mentioned. Part ll Kazekage Rescue Arc Kaori first appears in Shippūden during this arc, when she tried to attack Deidara in an attempt to protect Gaara, but Deidara attacked her with his clay. At first, it was unknown whether Kaori survived as a large amount of smoke rose from the site but as the smoke cleared, it revealed that Gaara had protected her with his sand and that she was unconscious. However, Gaara was quickly defeated by Deidara and Kaori was dropped into the streets of Sunagakure below, later to be discovered by Baki and taken to the Suna hospital. Upon arriving, she visits both of her siblings. Once Kaori was able to fight again, Kaori joined Team Kakashi to save . When Gaara was found and revived by Chiyo's act of self-sacrifice, Kaori quickly joined her siblings in thanking Team Kakashi, namely Naruto, for saving her brother. Five Kage Summit Arc Shinobi World War Arc Relationships : : : : : : Trivia *She had a rough relationship with the Kazekage, even though he adopted her, which sprouted from his incapability to be there for Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari Quotes (To ) "You can't prove to them you're not a monster, if you don't show them you're not a monster. Its the way society works, otouto...You've proven to me you're not a monster, now you have to prove to '''them' you're not a monster. I'm here all the way, alright?"'' Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Sand Ninja Category:Fanon Characters Category:Jonin Category:Special Jonin